heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume Three
Volume Three is titled, "Villains". Volume Three: Villains Chapter One: The Second Coming Original Air Date: 22 September 2008 The man who shot Nathan is revealed. Nathan is visited in the hospital by a familiar face. Hiro receives a message from his father and meets a "speedster". Claire is visited by Sylar. Matt is sent against his will to a distant location. Mohinder learns something amazing because of Maya. Hiro sees his death by an unlikely person. ---- Chapter Two: The Butterfly Effect Original Air Date: 22 September 2008 After Sylar murders Bob, Noah and many prisoners of Level 5 escape thanks to Elle. Tracy's power is revealed. Angela takes control of the Company. Mohinder experiences the side effects of his new found abilities. Meredith returns to protect Claire. ---- Chapter Three: One of Us, One of Them Original Air Date: 29 September 2008 Angela sends Noah and his new partner, Sylar, to stop a bank heist led by Knox. Tracy tries to find answers about Niki, which leads her to Micah. Hiro loses the second half of an important formula to Daphne. Claire asks Meredith to teach her how to fight. ---- Chapter Four: I Am Become Death Original Air Date: 6 October 2009 Tracy learns the secrets of her past, and her connection to Niki. Peter travels to the future, where he gains a dangerous new ability. Matt has visions of this same future, seeing a woman that he will one day have a child with. Hiro and Ando, looking for answers, free Adam Monroe from his grave. ---- Chapter Five: Angels and Monsters Original Air Date: 13 October 2008 Nathan learns a secret from his past, that ties him even closer to Tracy. Hiro tries to befriend Daphne. Arthur Petrelli is revealed, and he works to recruit people to his cause using Maury Parkman's ability. Claire hunts after a villain herself, only to find how ruthless her father can be on his missions. ---- Chapter Six: Dying of the Light Original Air Date: 20 October 2008 Arthur Petrelli reveals his ability. Matt tries to forge a relationship with Daphne as she works to recruit for the Pinehearst Company. Hiro and Ando search for Usutu. Claire and Sandra try to save Meredith from the clutches of Eric Doyle. ---- Chapter Seven: Eris Quod Sum Original Air Date: 27 October 2008 Peter Petrelli attempts to escape the Pinehearst Company. Matt saves Daphne, as she works to recruit him for the Pinehearst Company. Hiro and Ando begin a spirit journey with Usutu. Claire and Elle travel to the Pinehearst Company for help. Mohinder works to perfect the Company's formula ---- Chapter Eight: Villains Original Air Date: 10 November 2008 Hiro has a vision of the past, showing how villains Arthur, Sylar, and Flint became the way they are. Thompson captures Meredith, forcing her to become an agent for the Company. Angela Petrelli learns the truth of Arthur and Linderman's schemes. Noah and Elle track Sylar, and help shape his transformation into a monster. ---- Chapter Nine: It's Coming Original Air Date: 17 November 2008 Ando tries to help Hiro regain his memories after they are wiped by Arthur. Nathan and Tracy confront Arthur. Knox and Flint chase after Peter and Claire, hoping to forcefully recruit Claire to the Pinehearst Company. Sylar reunites with Elle and learns an amazing truth about his abilities. Matt and Daphne try to awaken Angela from her coma. ---- Chapter Ten: The Eclipse, Part 1 Original Air Date: 23 November 2008 Arthur braces himself for something he cannot control. Peter and Nathan go after the Haitian. Sylar and Elle are sent to retrieve the catalyst. An eclipse has an unwelcome effect. Hiro and Ando continue their quest to repair Hiro's memories. Matt learns something about Daphne. ---- Chapter Eleven: The Eclipse, Part 2 Original Air Date: 1 December 2008 The eclipse ends. Noah plays a game of cat and mouse with Sylar and Elle. Hiro doesn't want to grow up. Mohinder rebels against Arthur. Peter and Nathan help the Haitian face Baron Samedi. Matt helps Daphne reconcile with her father. ---- Chapter Twelve: Our Father Original Air Date: 8 December 2008 In 1991, Claire and Hiro witness Kaito Nakamura, giving baby Claire to Noah, finding out the origins about the catalyst. Nathan takes command of Pinehearst's operations, with Tracy helping him. Sylar pays a visit to a living lie detector to find truth about his parentage. Peter and The Haitian go to Pinehearst to confront his father. Matt, Daphne and Ando seek Isaac's last issue of 9th Wonders. ---- Chapter Thirteen: Dual Original Air Date: 15 December 2008 After the death of their father, Nathan and Peter have a confrontation over the formula. Matt, Daphne and Ando try to save Hiro by giving Ando an ability. Sylar, wanting information about his parentage, takes Angela, Claire, Noah and Meredith hostage at Primatech, and Mohinder finally rids himself of his afflictions. Category:Volumes